Thermal stress is a major factor in the lifespan of a processor. Various techniques are used to limit the thermal stress placed on processors, such as heat sinks, forced air cooling, liquid cooling, and throttling. Additionally, thermal stress places operational limits on processors. For example, thermal effects may require processors to run at lower frequencies when executing vector instructions such as Advanced Vector Extensions (AVX) instructions when compared to scalar instructions.